1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable barbeque and, in particular, to a portable barbeque useable with an extraneous fire source.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
A barbeque which has recently been popular in Europe comprises a stand and grill assembly that permits the grill to be positioned over the fire of an indoor fireplace. While this device has enjoyed some popularity, it is difficult to use and, in particular does not disassemble into a portable or compact structure which can be readily packed or stored and does not provide for convenient adjustment of the position of the grill in the fireplace. Ideally, a barbeque assembly should permit dyanmic positioning of the grill above the fire, readily permitting the user to move the grill about the fire to obtain the optimum temperature during the progress of the barbequing operation. This is difficult particularly when the grill is carried on the end of an elongated bar with a single insulated hand grip on the opposite end since most persons do not have sufficient strength to support such a grill when fully loaded with comestibles such as steak, wrapped ears of corn, and the like. The grill assembly should, of course, provide for static retention of the grill, freeing the user to attend to other matters during the barbeque operation. While the prior device have adequately provided for static retention of the grill sub-assembly, heretofore, no attention has been directed to assisting the user in permitting dynamic restraint of the grill during the barbeque operation.